sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:100 ways to make Jezz angry
Think of 100 ways to make Jezz angry! Jezz: Wha--?! Hey!! Me: Haha, take it easy, I'm sure no one will actually carry these out... I hope. >_> Rules: *No Shelly jokes! *Make no reference to un-planned Jezz of Time games! *ALL ways must be funny! Anything non-compliant with these rules will be erased. GO!!! 1. POUR A BUCKET OF TOENAIL SHAVINGS ON HIS HEAD! Tails6000 00:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 2. Dude, your just an God modded fan character. WTF you "CREATED" the Chaos Emeralds?--Mystic Monkey sez 10:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 3. 4. I got you pizza.. but a Teenage Mutant Ninja Chameleon ate it all! *Shows him empty box* A box? Whats this box doing here?--Mystic Monkey sez 14:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 5. five! *holds up booby trapped pizza* HERE YA GO! 6. THIS IS SPARTA!!!!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 7. Try to steal Shelly from him. Multiverseman 23:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 8. Try to make him obey Weegee. (Go to YouTube and look up Weegee to see what I mean [Weegee is a Luigi look-alike, NOT Luigi])--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 9. Throw a beer at him and walk away.Crash Bandicoot 10. Poke him with a stick. Multiverseman 23:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *stick breaks* Jezz: ... Seriously? 11. Call him "Sonic's Luigi" (a joke on his fur color)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 12. fart on him. Multiverseman 00:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 13. 14. Feed him a pizza filled with cat food. xP--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 15. Fart on him again! Multiverseman 00:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 16. Tell him he's a stupid Super Sonic copy.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 17. mispell his name. Multiverseman 00:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 18.Make him play Super man 64 till he end of the game.Crash Bandicoot 19. Destroy his house. 20. Buy him a Clocky clock.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 21. Rickroll him. 22. Make him watch Charlie the Unicorn. (shudder) Multiverseman 00:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) (I know what RickRolling is now. I actually listened to a Rick Astley song, and liked it) 23. Try to scare him with a silly YouTube video/series. (Try = keyword)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 24. Make him watch one of those videos where a scary face pops up and starts SCREAMING REALLY LOUD! Multiverseman 00:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 25.Let someone beat him up and upload it on Youtube.Crash Bandicoot 25. Write him into Ultimate Showdown--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 26. Who is stronger? Jezz Chuck Norris :LOL! Multiverseman 00:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 27. Put him in the same room with Cuezaltzin.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 28. Pick his noseBlazeRocks55 21:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 29. Lock him in a room with Amy. Mighty the Hedgefox 30. Do all of these things to Jezz. Mighty the Hedgefox 31. So you can use every Chaos attack? Nothing god-modded about that.--Mystic Monkey sez 16:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 32.